Love? Love? Love! Sequel That's Feel
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Apa yang direncanakan KyuHyuk agar Donghae mau mengaku? a HaeHyuk fanfiction! Dengan KyuMin sebagai tentor pribadi mereka


**EvilFoodSnow Present **

**Sequel 'That's Feel'**

**Love? Love? Love!**

**Pair : HaeHyuk, Slight! KyuMinTeuk**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Disclaimer : ChangKyuBum is mine!**

**Summary : Apa yang direncanakan KyuHyuk agar Donghae mau mengaku?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keterlaluan!

Eunhyuk meremas-remas tangannya dengan kasar. Mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang tengah dorm 12. Berkali-kali terdengar helaan nafas kasar yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya, sebelum akhirnya membanting punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Jam 11 malam.

Pemuda blonde itu kembali menghela nafas. Merutuki jadwal Donghae yang mengharuskan pemuda pencinta nemo itu pulang tengah malam. Ck, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini jadwal Donghae menumpuk banyak? Kenapa disaat ia membutuhkan penjelasan karena tingkah aneh pemuda berstatus sahabatnya itu?

Yah... sudah dari seminggu lalu, tepatnya setelah peristiwa 'Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Donghae mencintainya', sikap Donghae berubah cukup banyak. Donghae jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, selalu berusaha menghindar bahkan nyaris tidak pernah menyapanya kalau bukan disapa duluan. Sudah berkali-kali Eunhyuk menanyakan tentang hal itu, tapi Donghae selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa sambil mengacak rambutnya lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Dan malam ini Eunhyuk harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari pemuda brunette itu!

Baru saja Eunhyuk berniat melirik jam lagi, suara pintu dorm yang terbuka membuatnya refleks berdiri. Ditatapnya pintu dorm yang menampilkan wajah lelah Donghae yang baru saja sampai sambil menggendong tasnya. Terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan Eunhyuk yang langsung menyerbunya yang masih terdiam didepan pintu.

"Kenapa disini? Belum tidur?"

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar sapaan 'manis' dari sahabatnya itu. Bukannya mengatakan 'Hai, Hyukkie', atau 'Malam, Hyukkie', pemuda brunette itu malah terdengar seperti ingin mengusirnya dari dorm. Hei, ini juga dormnya!

"Malam, Donghae."

Donghae sukses menampakan cengiran tak berdosanya. "Malam juga, Hyuk~ah." balasnya ringan. "Kenapa malam-malam masih disini?"

"Aku ingin meminta penjelasan darimu." sahut Eunhyuk semangat. "Kenapa seminggu ini menjauhiku?"

Donghae menghela nafas berat. "Aku lelah. Kita bahas besok saja. Oke?"

"Aku tidak mau! Sekarang kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, Donghae!"

"Ini sudah malam. Kau juga harus tidur untuk jadwal besok." tolak Donghae lagi.

"Aku tidak mau." Eunhyuk tetap bersikeras. "Katakan sekarang apa susahnya? Aku muak melihatmu menghindar tidak jelas dariku seperti ini, sedangkan kau selalu tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa!"

"Lee Hyuk-Jae! Dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Segera balik ke dorm 11 dan lekas pergi tidur!" bentak Donghae kasar. "Aku lelah, dan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bertengkar denganmu." lanjutnya, kembali memelankan intonasi nadanya saat melihat wajah terkejut Eunhyuk.

"Donghae? Eunhyuk? Ada apa?" Leeteuk yang terbangun akibat bentakan Donghae langsung menatap kedua sahabat itu dengan wajah khawatir. Tapi Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Aku kembali ke dorm 11 dulu. Jaljayo~" pamitnya. Lalu bergegas pergi sambil menahan isakannya, meninggalkan Donghae yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

'Mianhae, Hyukkie~"

**~EvilFoodSnowStoryLine~**

"Kyu~" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tampang puppy eyes. Berharap bisa mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dari kalimat 'Donghae itu mencintaimu, hyung'.

"Aku perlu menjelaskan sejauh apalagi, hyung? Sudah kukatakan dengan jelas dan to the point. Lee Donghae, pasangan ikanmu itu, mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat!" jelas Kyuhyun gemas.

"Haah... mana mungkin Donghae mencintaiku! Kita kan sama-sama pria!" tukas Eunhyuk, ikut kesal sendiri.

"Aish, terserah kau sajalah, hyung. Yang pasti aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali!" dumel Kyuhyun. Menyusahkan memang berbicara dengan pasangan ikan satu ini. Satu terlalu babo, satu lagi bebal.

"Arraseo." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat tidak puas, tentu saja.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, hyung." Kyuhyun mempause PSPnya, menatap dance machine itu dengan tampang menghakimi. "Kau pernah merasa berdebar saat berdekatan dengan Hae hyung tidak?"

"Eh?" Eunhyuk tercengang. Mendadak saja wajahnya terasa panas, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Membuahkan seringaian setan diwajah sang magnae evil.

"Wah, wah... ternyata ada pasangan bodoh yang sama-sama tidak menyadari perasaan masing-masing disini." ejek Kyuhyun dengan nada sing a songnya. Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu kontan saja memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan kertas yang ada diatas meja. Menyeringai senang saat mendengar desisan kesakitan dari evil super junior itu.

"Kenapa memukulku, monyet babo?!"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan, babo!"

"Berhenti mengataiku babo, karena yang jelas babo disini adalah kau!" tuding Kyuhyun tidak sopan. "Menyadari perasaan sendiri saja tidak becus."

"Yak, aish! Siapa yang tidak becus?" seru Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Tentu saja kau, hyung!" Kyuhyun jadi gemas sendiri. "Kau dan Donghae hyung sama-sama saling mencintai. Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?"

"Kau pikir berpacaran itu semudah membalik telapak tangan, heh?!" Eunhyuk melotot sebal. "Lagipula aku tidak yakin Donghae benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Sudah kubilang kalian pasangan babo." ujar Kyuhyun santai. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuat Donghae hyung mengakuinya?"

Eunhyuk terlihat tertarik. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Begini, hyung harus-" Kyuhyun membisikan rencananya pada Eunhyuk, menyeringai saat melihat pemuda pecinta strawberry itu mengangguk paham. "Jadi?"

"Tapi... apa kau yakin ini tidak akan menjadi masalah? Maksudku, kami sama-sama namja dan-"

"Ck, kau sama saja dengan Donghae hyung. Butuh contoh dulu sebelum memulai." gerutu Kyuhyun tidak sabar. "Aku dan Sungmin hyung buktinya tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Heh? Kau dan Sungmin hyung?" Eunhyuk melongo.

"Yeah... KyuMin is real~" sahut Kyuhyun, menampilkan evilsmirknya lalu kembali memainkan PSP hitamnnya. Tidak peduli dengan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh

**~EvilFoodSnowStoryLine~**

"Mengakui perasaan saja apa susahnya, sih?"

Donghae melongo saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melewatinya yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang dance sambil mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sukses membuatnya merasa tertohok. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang kini menampilkan tampang biasa-biasa saja, seolah tidak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu sebelumnya.

"Kalau suka katakan suka, kalau tidak katakan tidak." Kembali kalimat tajam itu meluncur deras dari mulut Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae harus bersikeras tidak menarik tangan pemuda sahabatnya itu dengan kasar dan menanyakan apa maksudnya.

"Perasaan itu tidak pernah salah, kalau kau mau tahu."

Donghae mendengus, mendekati Eunhyuk yang tampak membenahi tali sepatunya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Sedang memakai sepatu." balas Eunhyuk ringan. "Matamu mendadak buta, Hae?"

"Maksudku bukan itu." dengus Donghae. "Yang kau katakan. Apa maksudnya?"

"Hanya beberapa kalimat dari novel yang kubaca. Karena menurutku bagus, jadi aku mengulangnya." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "Kenapa? Kau merasa ya?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae merasa tertohok dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk. Kenapa sahabatnya itu jadi terlihat mengetahui apa yang ada didalam otaknya?

"Tentu saja tidak!" tukas Donghae cepat. Segera melangkah pergi untuk mempersiapkan latihannya hari ini.

"Katakan saja sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal." Eunhyuk kembali mendendangkan kalimatnya. Sengaja lebih dikeraskan, membuat Donghae merasa kalimat itu seakan tertuju padanya.

"Menurutmu dia tidak balas menyukaimu? Ah, tololnya. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat tatapan penuh perasaan yang dikeluarkan oleh orang itu? Bagaimana orang itu juga mengkhawatirkanmu, dan merasa kesal karena kau menjauhinya selama seminggu ini? Dia bahkan kau bentak saat mencoba menanyakan alasanmu menjauh. Dia menangis sendirian setelah itu."

Kyuhyun yang baru masuk bersama Sungmin dan Leeteuk, harus menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah keruh Donghae yang baru saja mendengarkan ucapan santai Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa atmosfer disini mengerikan, ya?" tanya Leeteuk, semakin memperkeruh suasana. Dan Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tawanya begitu mendengar celetukan tak berdosa dari Leadernya itu.

"Cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu, tempat, status, dan yang terpenting gender."

"Eh? Apa yang sedang kau katakan Hyuk?" Leeteuk menatap curiga ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih memasang tampang tak berdosanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya dibawah tatapan kebingungan Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"Dan cepat katakan perasaanmu kalau kau tidak mau dia diambil orang la-"

"Ya Lee Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu! Kau puas?!"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak menyangka kalau Donghae bisa dipengaruhi secepat ini. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang memijat keningnya saat mendengar pengakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Ah, bertambah lagi satu pasangan real gay di kelompoknya.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Mencintaimu bukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi lebih dari itu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sangat lebar. "Nado, Hae~" serunya riang. Bergegas memeluk pemuda brunette itu yang langsung terbengong-bengong. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hyukkie, kau...?"

"Ne. Aku juga mencintaimu. Mencintai sahabat karibku secara tidak sadar." kekehnya riang. "Dan aku juga senang saat tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Jadi sekarang ini kita?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku dan kau?"

"Ya?"

"Kita-"

"Ya Tuhan Lee Donghae, jangan mendadak gagap dan cepat katakan pada Hyukjae kalau ingin dia menjadi kekasihmu!" gerutu Kyuhyun tidak sabar. Membuatnya berakhir dengan geplakan maut dikepalanya dari sang kekasih tersayang.

"Ck, dasar evil magnae!" dengus Donghae sebal. "Jadi Hyukkie, Would you be mine?"

"Aku mau!" seru Eunhyuk semangat. Donghae sendiri tertawa, mencium bibir pemuda blonde itu sekilas yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk merona malu.

"Dasar pasangan ikan! Seenaknya pamer kemesraaan disini. Minnie bunny-ku sayang, aku juga mau poppo~" rengek Kyuhyun manja.

Sungmin mendelik. "Tidak ada poppo-poppo!" serunya sangar.

"Yah hyung~"

"Apa?"

"Yak kalian berempat! Diam dan ingat masih ada aku disini!" teriak Leeteuk menggelegar. Ditatapnya kedua pasangan itu dengan emosi, sebelum akhirnya beralih kepasangan HaeHyuk dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan melembut.

"Kalian berdua, sebelum aku restui, ikut aku dan ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung~"

**~END~**

Yang minta sequel~ Mana? *teriak pake toak* Tunjukan diri kalian lewat review oke?

Ini sequelnya, maaf kalau gaje xD

Balasan review kemarin :

Zhouhee1015 : Ini sequelnya :D

azihaehyuk : Ini sequelnya ^^ Gomaweo udah review~

Reezuu608 : Haha... mereka pasangan babo ._. *dibunuh HaeHyuk* Jangan dicabein suami saya TT *dideathglareMing*

Meonk and Deog : Hoho... lanjut nulisnya di sequel xD

Baek Ji Hye : Haha... makasih ^^ Ini sequelnya xD

Fine : Biasa, ilusi buatan sendiri jadi bingung xD

Guest : Haha... hae babo babo tapi tampan :3 *digorok Kyu*


End file.
